Blood Vow of the Cursed
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Thrown away by his own family, Mukuro accepted the inviting hands of the night. Under the guidance of a vampire sibling, will he able to survive in this mad world filled with nothing but blood and pain? 1869. Onesided TsunaxOC
1. Prologue : The Mad World

Blood… dark red blood covered the entire place where they battled. Screams of pain, anguish, and battle cries filled the air that hurt his ears. Over. Everything is over. Nothing is left from them. They were fated to be unable to win this war.

"Don't…give up!" a hoarse call of their leader called to their beaten up will to fight. "Keep fighting…! This world's future and our beloved one's… are determined by the outcome of this battle! Fight for the future! Fight for those you love!"

'_The future?'_ he smirked ironically after he heard those words. What kind of future can be build from a history filled with bloody war? What kind of future would they be able to shape with their bloody hands?

"Onii…sama…"

He tilted his head to see his beloved little sister lie there in pain and fatigue. She grew weak, and was in need of immediate treatment. Her body was covered with many nasty wounds that would eventually leave scars. Her exhaustion was already making her feel faint. That was the limit of his little sister, who had tried so hard in this war.

"Rest, my dear Chrome. You need it." He gently stroked her cheek with his blood, tainted hand and smiled. Even he himself couldn't feel any honesty in his words, "This war will be over the next time you wake up."

Words filled with lies. This war would continue until one side loses. The beaten would be destroyed, along with those they wanted to protect. The victor would live by stepping on the corpses of the victims of war, and shape the future however they desired.

The future… what kind of future did HE wanted?

"Mukuro! Snap out of it!"

Mukuro blocked torrent of attacks with his illusions, deceiving them to attack each other or to lose their target. His condition was not that different from his little sister. In no time, his body would reach its limit and he would die in the hands of their enemy before he was able to win this war. Mukuro looked behind, and saw his little sister had fainted from exhaustion. He knew that he was stuck here. He wouldn't be able to attack anymore. He had to protect his little sister; the only one left in this world that mattered to him.

Mukuro endured many attacks and stood his ground even though his body shook from blood loss; and the only thing that kept him standing was his will to fight. He looked ahead to the battlefield that screamed of despair and death; and he couldn't help but chuckle. How the world has changed. The bloody, ruined battlefield used to be a very beautiful place fifteen years ago. Filled with flowers and trees, that was sending off waves of magic that comforted your heart if you saw it on full moon. Chiaro di Luna flowers would sing so beautifully that they made you sleep peacefully without nightmares penetrating the mind.

How his vision of the world had changed… from a beautiful place filled with hope and happiness, to a place so disheartening and revolting that was filled with many sins and evil.

He had seen so many deaths and sorrow. Every death and pain that destroyed his heart left nothing anymore; except a deep, empty hole that will always pained him every second of his life. Now, he is no different from the adults that he used to hate as a child. All of his dreams and happiness were so cruelly taken away from him…with the deaths of his loved ones…

People that accepted him when the world threw him away...

People that had trained him until he was as strong as he was now…

People that grew up with him…

People that had opened their hearts for him…

Only two people, two people who were able to enter his heart so deep… only to leave an incurable wound that killed his heart slowly when they were gone.

The person who became like a big sister to him: Yukue; and the person who he loved dearly with all his heart, Hibari.

The world never was the same without them around to fill the gaping hole in his heart…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1 : Bloody Night

The night was dark and the dark clouds covered the moon. The cold winds blew harshly, and the only sound in that night was the sound of footsteps and the wheel of a carriage on the bumpy road. A group of Humans followed behind the carriage with two men riding horses guiding them into going deeper to the forest. 

One of the guards shivered as the wind blew right through him, "Damn, why did we have to go tonight?" 

The guard beside him replied in annoyed tone, "Can't be helped. The Vongola have increased their surveillance. It would be dangerous if we do our business as often as before. On the night, Vongola doesn't have much power as it is on broad daylight." 

"Oh? Is it because the kingdom of night hasn't pledged their loyalty to Vongola?" 

"It seems so. The kingdom of night is the strongest kingdom that exists in this world, but also the most distant kingdom from its center: the Kingdom of Vongola." 

"Silence!" a harsh voice cut off their talking, "Stop gossiping like women and guard this carriage! Different from our usual 'stuff', this one worth more!" he slammed his hand to the carriage, and from the inside, startled cries could be heard. 

"He is the one who said that the carriage should be guarded; and he is the one who made those children cry the most." The first guard whispered to his fellow guards. 

"But I feel kinda bad…selling those little children as slaves." The most amateur of them speaks up in faint whispers. 

"Don't feel sorry for them. They're monsters." The other scoffed off. "One of them managed to kill our men when we tried to capture him with his monstrous power. That's why we locked him up with the most anti-monster weapon we have." 

Their boss enraged by his fledging constant talking, and was about to yell at them to stop when he saw a figure in the dark. "Halt!" 

All of the guards, quickly alarmed, got their weapons ready and guarded the carriage carefully. The boss pointed out his torch towards the road. The sound of faint footsteps could be heard, as a lone man came closer. The light from the torch showed his appearance to the Human, who could only stare at the stranger bewilderedly. 

"Who are you people?" a young boy that looks no older than sixteen stands in front of them, with jet black hair and gray blue eyes that stared right back at them coldly, like a sharp knife that's ready to rip them open. "This is the my territory." 

"He isn't a Human." Their boss pulled his sword from the sheath, pointing it threateningly at the monster before him, "What do you want, you monster?" all of the guards pointed out their weapons at him too, waiting for his response. 

"This is my territory, Humans…and you will pay for trespassing this place in crowds." The lone figure smirked, as his eyes turned bloody red…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A small boy lay exhaustedly inside the carriage. All of his power seemed to be escaping his grasp, and all those people did only put a mask over his red eye and binds on his legs and wrists. He knew that inside the carriage there are a few other children as well, who sat far from him. He knew that they were afraid of him, not after what he had done to those people that tried to recapture him. 

His ears picked up sounds of battle. What is it? What is happening? The other children inside the carriage sobbed and cried louder than before. Screams of pain muffled those cries, as he could hear the sounds of flesh being torn and blood splatter. 

What is happening? Was the carriage get attacked by bandits? Maybe this is his chance to escape. 

With that in mind, the little boy opened his blue eye, which wasn't covered by the mask…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the screams died down, what were left were just the crying voices of the frightened children inside the carriage. Another figure stepped out from the shadow and appeared beside the boy, who managed to kill all of those men without getting any scratches. The newcomer, a young woman that doesn't look any older than mid twenties with platinum colored hair inspecting all around her with sharp amethyst eyes. 

"Messy as always." She commented with a slight smile on her lips, "I presume you want me to take care of the rest?" 

Without answering, the boy wiped out his bloodied tonfas with a plain white handkerchief. He threw it to the ground, storing his weapon back to his box. He folded his hands and watched as she walked closer to the carriage and opening the door. What is surprising him though, was when a little boy jumped from inside the carriage and shoving her with all his might. She budged a little in surprise, and the little boy used this chance to run away. 

But before the young boy could run very far, he felt something blunt connected to the back of his neck. The pain made him gasp as he fell to the ground, struggling to keep his consciousness. 

"You let a little boy run? You disappoint me, Yukue." 

"It couldn't be helped. If I let my reflexes kicked in, that boy would be dead by now. Everything disappoints you, oni-sama." The little boy could feel his body being carried up with soft, gentle hands. "I'm sorry, did my brother hit you too hard? You don't need to fear. I will bring you back to your home." 

"W-wait." The little boy desperately clung his hands to the woman's clothes, "Anywhere but…there. I don't want to go back to that place…" as his consciousness faded away, he could hear the woman's startled gasp and those amethyst eyes looking at him in shock. 

"Nii-sama, come quickly! This boy-" 

Before he heard what she said, the world turned black all around him, and he fell unconscious. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2 : Kingdom of the Night

Thanks for those who've reviewed:

**Illienexis**: Thanks for reading~ Err…I don't really mind, it'll be great if people wants to review this story, and if not…well, at least there're still a few people who will review. Thanks again for becoming my fan~!

**Kara Hammer**: Blood stained Hibari is so cool~! XD Thanks for reading this story!

**J.J psycho** : Here is the story I promised~ I hope you're not disappointed with it XD

**Suzuno Akaya** : Feeling the need to add some fantasy in my story (like I haven't done many fantasy story already). Thanks for reading as always, and whether this will contain angst or not, you need to read the coming chapter to know~ XD

And for those who alerted/favorite this story:

**Kara Hammer, Shinreigari, Illienexis, and Suzuno Akaya  
><strong>

Ok, let's start the chapter 2~

Xxx

He stirred in his sleep, slowly becoming conscious of everything around him. For the first time in his life, he refused to wake up. The soft, silky, and comfortable bed he slept upon were the best that he ever slept in. The warm blanket covering his body protected him from the cold air of the night. He snuggled deeper into the blanket, breathing deeply in comfort. He recognized the fresh scent of flower drifting in the air, and he would be more willing to go back to sleep if not for the sound of a light chuckle near him—too near to his liking.

In a flash, the little boy got up to his feet, throwing the blanket to the source of the blanket. Finding none to be used as a weapon, he flung himself to the person still underneath the blanket. However, before his tiny fist could connect towards them, his wrist got caught in a firm grip of a hand much larger than his own. The hands that had caught him were cold, so cold that it made his body shivered.

"Don't move herbivore," From beneath the blanket he just thrown, steel blue eyes glared at him, "Or I will rip your hands off." The blanket fell off, revealing a man with short jet-black hair; long bangs almost covered his eyes. He wore a simple buttoned white shirt and black pants, along with black shoes. He looked like a normal human…no, his skin was so pale and he's way too attractive to be a normal human. He's as charming as a Demon or an Elf, with no trace of scar on his skin that made him look too _perfect_ as a living being.

The little boy trembled a bit seeing the piercing eyes of the teen before him, but he stood his ground and glared back at the teen, which amused the other.

"A brave little human, aren't you?" the teen smirked; showing off his long, sharp fangs. _'Vampire'_, the boy thought on his mind.

"Stop it, nii-sama." The woman he saw before he was unconscious entered the room, "You promised me not to hurt him." The light from the candles that she brought made him see her face better. Both of them looked much alike, the difference is that the woman's older by her looks; also her long, silky platinum hair was slightly wavy, different than the teen's straight hair. Her amethyst eyes also looked calmer and felt like those clear eyes could mirror everything you kept hidden away in your heart. Unlike the teen's simple clothes, she wore a black gown that made her look like a princess.

The vampire scoffed, but eventually released the little boy's arms. He got up and walked to the door, "And you better hold up the other end of your promise too." He whispered before going off to the dark halls outside of that room.

The woman sighed, before looking at the only human in her home, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" she walked closer, but the moment she saw how the boy tensed up, she stopped at her place.

The boy looked at the woman who probably was a vampire as well, "Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Call me Yukue." The vampire woman bowed a little, lifting the end of her gown to show her ankles and put her right hand of her left chest where her heart is, "As one of the siblings that shared the same cursed blood, I welcome your stay in our castle. May the blessing of the moon shines upon you always."

The boy was startled, "Castle? What do you mean you welcome my stay?"

"This is where the night reigns. Welcome to the kingdom of the night, Notturno." Yukue pointed out, "You're the one who said that you didn't want to go back to your home. Seeing as no way we could leave you there alone, we brought you back here."

"What do you want with me? There must be something you want that made you help me, right?" the boy's eyes showed distrust, but it didn't faze the vampire at all.

"You're a smart boy. That's right, I–we want something from you. You're the only one who could grant our wish." She took out something that's wrapped around her neck. It looked like a necklace, but instead of a pendant, a ring was dangling from the chain.

"We need you to become stronger. Even stronger than me." She took off the necklace from her neck, "For that purpose, I shall train you to become the strongest illusionist in this world."

The little boy protested, "W–what? Why should I agree to your demands?"

"Because the ring has chosen you as it's true bearer." She walked closer to him, backing him to the wall, "Yesterday when my ring touched you, it shone with brilliance that I've never been able to make. After hundreds of years, the long awaited bearer of the Mist Ring has come at last. The true Mist Guardian of the Vongola."

"Vongola? That strongest kingdom that has been holding the power of all the kingdoms in the world?" he frowned at her, "Why should I believe that what you're saying is true?"

"You're showing so much distrust. I wonder what you've been through to make you so distrustful towards other." She smiled a bit, "But you're right, I don't have anything to prove what I said. This ring too, could be an easy trick with my illusions."

Before the little boy could say anymore, she cut it off, "Therefore, I shall do something that is considered forbidden in my clan. Because once it binds you, it'll be for eternity." She knelt down in front of him, "What is your name, human boy?"

"…Mukuro." He whispered doubtfully.

"No last name?"

"Don't have one because my family disowned me."

Her eyes showed understanding, "Ok then…I shall give you a name then." she gently caressed his eyelid, "You have such a beautiful eye, why did you hide it behind your hair?"

"Humans don't see it as beautiful. They see it as monstrous, cursed eyes." He scowled, but didn't budge from her touch.

"I pity those humans who don't know true beauty." Yukue let go of his face slowly, "Rokudo…just like the number in your beautiful eye."

"Rokudo?" Mukuro asked, mumbling the name. He liked it. It matched with his name.

"Well then, Mukkun." His eyes twitched a bit hearing that new nickname, "Let's begin the Blood Vow."

"Blood Vow?"

"It's a vow that a vampire makes to show how sincere they are with their words." She explained simply, "Once a vow is made, it'll bind the vampire through their lifetime until they fulfill that vow. They will be forced to yield to the vow."

"And you'll make that vow with me? Are you serious?" Mukuro confusedly stared at the woman in front of him, "Why do you go to that extent?"

Yukue just smiled and took hold of his hands. "If it's for the sake of Vongola…for that child…" her sharpened nail gently pricked at the boy's palm, letting blood flow from his hand, "I'll do anything." Mukuro flinched a bit from the pain.

She pricked her own palm, and let their blood mix together, "In the name of my ancestors, I discard my pride and freedom to bind myself with the chain of the vow. I vowed to a human by the name of Rokudo Mukuro, that never would a lie come from my tongue. What I said will only be the truth." Lights came out from the floor where they were, and Mukuro could see chains intertwine themselves on Yukue's neck. It's suddenly tightened and almost choked her, but she continued with the incantations, "With my cursed blood I vow: Let a mark forever be carved into my flesh to serve as a reminder."

The chains turned into rose vines of thorns, digging into her skin. Slowly it drank the blood of the vampire, turning to red and transformed into a tattoo around Yukue's neck.

"…That's more painful than what I expected." Yukue commented a while later, after all the lights disappear, "But now I can no longer lie to you. You can trust every single word from me."

"So…what were you saying before is the truth? That I'll become the Mist Guardian of the Vongola?" he asked, quite curious at how the vow worked.

"That is correct." Yukue smiled teasingly, "That is, if you can become stronger than me. I'm the temporary Mist Guardian of the Vongola, after all."

"…Can I think over this?"

"I prefer you to agree, since there's no other future for you other than becoming the Mist Guardian of the Vongola. That's how it works with the fate of the Vongola Guardians." Yukue whispered sadly, "The same with my brother…but I will give you time to think."

Yukue got up from the floor, brushing away non-existing dust from her gown, "You're free to roam the castle, except two place. One is…" Yukue opened the window, and pointed out the tower that could be seen clearly from that room, "That tower, and the entrance of the castle."

"Why?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you to walk outside the castle. Many will try to hurt you just to get at nii-sama or me. As for that tower…" Yukue closed the window, "That's my brother's place. I can't guarantee your safety if you dared to enter that place."

Yukue walked to the big wooden shelf on the room, "This is your room, feel free to use it. There're some clothes I've prepared for you as well in here." She pointed out to the shelf, "I've also informed all of our servants about your stay, so don't worry; none of them will dare to attack you."

"If you're hungry, just tell one of the servants I left here." She smiled slightly, "Unlike what people say about us, we do eat some normal foods just like the other races. Blood is more important than food though."

Mukuro remembered everything she said, "Other things I need to know?"

Yukue wondered for a few minutes, before she finally said, "Just one: stay far away from my brother when he's in need for blood." Yukue placed her arms in front of her waist, "I'm not always here, and I can't always help you if you're in danger. You're too weak now. My brother's fangs will pierce your neck before you know it. Don't add up my work by having to keep my eyes on you all the time."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3 : Gods of Vampires

Mukuro cringed when he heard a sound of something breaking not too far from the room he called his. It's been only a day since he started to stay in this castle, but it seems that trouble has already followed him. He peeked cautiously outside of his room, looking around for signs of anyone outside of his room. Not finding any, he quickly ran to where he could hear the sounds of fighting; curious as to what has happened.

He arrived in the great hall that could be used as the dancing place, with an enormous chandelier hanging from the roof and red curtains covered the windows that faced the garden outside. He carefully peeked downstairs where the dance floor was, to see two shadows fighting with each other. His eyes couldn't see them really well because of how fast the two of them were moving; but when he managed to differ them with one being a flash of white and the other being a flash of black.

"That's Yukue-sama and Hibari-sama." Mukuro quickly went on alert and readying his fighting stance when he saw a man standing not too far from him, "Oh, my apologies for alerting you, Mukuro-san. My name is Kusakabe Tetsu. I'm Hibari-sama's servant. Just as what Yukue-sama said to you, no one here will harm you as long as you're in her care."

Mukuro didn't immediately put down his stance, "Don't come too near…"

"I understand." Kusakabe stayed on his position, "But as what I said before, that's Yukue-sama and Hibari-sama. You wouldn't want to be in the same room when they're fighting like this. They will soon demolish this room in no time. This is different from their usual spar."

"Why they are fighting?" Mukuro asked with hints of curiosity in his voice.

"Unfortunately, I don't know." Kusakabe apologized, "No one knows what's in their minds. They do what they want and no one could stop them once they've made a choice. That's in their blood as the Pureblood vampires."

Mukuro watched as the two of them fought without holding back at all, attacking each other to kill without hesitation, "What is the difference between Pureblood with the other vampire?"

Kusakabe was about to answer, but an attack from Hibari – which Yukue dodged effortlessly – made the pillars on the stairs crumbled. Kusakabe quickly led Mukuro outside of the dance hall, "This way, Mukuro-san. This hall won't hold on much longer."

Mukuro left the two vampires in their battle, completely ignoring anything else other than their opponent in that battle. Silently, he started to respect both of the vampires because of their strength.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kusakabe led Mukuro to the kitchen, where he said was the safest and farthest place from the dining hall. He poured Mukuro some green tea, which made Mukuro scowl at how bitter it was. Kusakabe quickly apologized and changed it with hot chocolate, which Mukuro drinks now without complain.

"As for your question earlier…" Kusakabe stood beside Mukuro, who's sitting on the wooden chair in the kitchen, "Vampires have three categories to determine their ranks in society: Aristocrats, Commoners, and Turned."

"Turned are for those who've received the blood of a vampire and given the second chance to live as that vampire's servant." Kusakabe pointed to himself, "Just like me. We're vampires, but at the same time…we're not. We're able to withstand the craving for blood and sunlight better than those from Commoners and Aristocrats. Our bodies weren't turned like vampires, we just received the blessing to heightened our senses and fighting abilities when we're given blood."

"So…you're not really a vampire?" Mukuro's eyes widened a bit, "I thought those who're bitten by a vampire will turn into a vampire too."

"Only those who were gifted their kindness. Those who aren't as lucky would be dead if the vampire decided to drink them dry."

"So, he decided to spare your life?"

Kusakabe nodded, "Because I'm worthy enough to live in his eyes." Kusakabe went on, "The Commoners and Aristocrats don't have much differences besides their strength. They're half-blooded vampires with cravings for blood and weakness towards sunlight. They're much stronger than Turned, but…they're more vulnerable to blood and sunlight. Aristocrats are high leveled vampires."

Mukuro was confused, "If Aristocrats and Commoners are half-bloods, how about the Purebloods? Where do they belong?"

"Pureblood are…" Kusakabe hesitated, "to say simply, they're the gods of the vampires."

"Gods?" Mukuro was shocked. Yukue and Hibari, who were the first vampires he had met, are the gods of the vampires?

"There are many other titles for them: the Origin, the Parent, the Royal Blood, and many more…" Kusakabe summed, "But it all ends with one assumption; they're beings that are higher than others. Purebloods are so rare since the beginning of time, even now. Yukue-sama's once said to me, that Yukue-sama and Hibari-sama were the only ones left of the Purebloods. No one knows their history, why they're almost extinct, and how they're born. They have so many myths and legends, but nothing could blow away all the mist that has covered their tales from so long ago."

Mukuro couldn't believe it…it all seemed so surreal, him being chosen by one of the gods of vampires as her replacement in Vongola? Mukuro suddenly realized how heavy it was, the burden he's going to carry if he agreed to Yukue's wishes.

"How long…have you been serving that Pureblood?" Mukuro asked, still in shock at how important the roles that both of the vampires he knew held in their hands.

Kusakabe counted, "Almost…fifty years if I'm not wrong." He sighed tiredly, "You need to ask them yourself if you want to know more about them. Though, I do recommend you to ask Yukue-sama rather than Hibari-sama."

Mukuro fell silent after that, and time went on as Kusakabe continued to do his duties while Mukuro waited until all the sounds of fighting died off.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mukuro awakened from his light nap on the table when he heard voices of someone talking, "Oh, you're awake already?"

Mukuro opened his eyes groggily and looked at Yukue, who's sitting not too far from him with Kusakabe on her side, pouring her tea, "This is the time for a little Human kid like you to sleep, right? Go back to your room, Mukuro."

Mukuro noticed at how many bandages covered her body, and that she's missing a few fingers and there was a nasty hole as big as someone's fist on her left shoulder. Her beautiful dress was tattered and looked as if it's been ripped apart and sewn back together horrifyingly, "Is that because of your earlier fight?"

"Correct. It's a good thing you don't see the real aftermath of that battle. You would be horrified seeing someone like a corpse that has been murdered again and again walking around without a care." Yukue smiled a bit, "It will be a traumatic event because you're just a little kid."

"I've seen worse." Mukuro covered his red eye with his hand automatically, remembering his past.

"I see. That's one kind of a past you have." Yukue drank her hot tea silently, "Tekkun, do bring my big brother tea as well."

"Immediately, Yukue-sama." Kusakabe brought out a tray and after putting a teapot and a mug, he walked outside of the kitchen.

Yukue put her empty cup on the table, leaving it for Kusakabe to clean later, "I can see curiosity in your eyes, Mukkun. I assume Tekkun has told you a little story of our race?"

"Why do the gods of vampires want me to replace her?" Mukuro asked, annoyed at how Yukue just shrugged it off and stood upright.

Yukue walked outside of the kitchen, with Mukuro following behind her. He's not going to give up without any answer, "Stubborn child, you are. Haven't you heard of 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"I'm not a cat." Mukuro huffed stubbornly, "I won't be killed that easily."

"My, my…" Yukue just chuckled and patted Mukuro's head, "What a brave child. At least let me change my clothes to a more appropriate one before I answered your questions."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mukuro waited in his room, glancing at the clock to see that fifteen minutes have passed since Yukue told him to wait in here. He rolled around in his bed impatiently, yawning once in a while because of boredom.

"Have you fallen asleep when you were waiting for me?" Mukuro quickly sits upright when he heard Yukue's voice. She had that amused smile on her face, making Mukuro know that she'd been there for a minute or two to see his childish action.

"You take forever to change your clothes." Mukuro frowned at her clothes, "What kind of clothes are that?" Mukuro pointed out at Yukue's white kimono, with lotus flowers and koi fish patterns sewn beautifully, looking as if it's really alive. Yukue seems to be really comfortable, not at all bothered with the weight of the many layered clothes.

"Traditional clothes from a country far on the east." Yukue shrugged, "After what my brother and I had done to our castle… we decided to just remodel it to that country's castles. It's been a century we haven't changed the looks of our castle. Besides, my brother seemed to be having adoration to that country's tradition."

Mukuro couldn't believe his ears, "You've completely destroyed the dance hall?"

"Not only that, only around 20 percent of the castle that's still intact." Yukue laughed in good humor, "We haven't had that kind of a battle for centuries, it sure put us in a great mood."

Mukuro blushed a bit. He slept all through that commotion? Kusakabe must have put something in his drink!

"How old are you really?" Mukuro asked as Yukue sat beside him on the bed.

"Old enough to be bored of everything in this world." Yukue sighed a bit, "We, the Purebloods, have the life span of an Elder Dragon. Nothing could really surprise us anymore. We have seen many years passed, kingdoms fall and the creation of a new one…too bad that I'm not old enough to witness the creation of Vongola."

Mukuro remembered, "So, you're less than 4000 years old."

"I don't think any creature can withstand to live that long. Not because of their life span, but more because of their mental endurance." Mukuro frowned when Yukue patted his head affectionately, "Thousand years of living with no one but yourself in this world, it will surely make someone go insane."

Mukuro didn't understand, "Why do you need others?"

"A creature that can live alone in this world without others, such a creature doesn't exist." Yukue smiled bitterly, "We need others, even though it's as preys, servants, friends, enemies, families, or anything else. Those who said that they could live alone haven't gone through the pain of being alone. My brother refused to acknowledge that at first… and he has paid the price."

"Price?"

"That, you've got to ask him yourself." Yukue took a brush from the drawer beside the bed and begun to comb Mukuro's hair gently, "When you start to befriend him."

"I'm not a doll, you know." But Mukuro didn't do anything to stop her.

"It feels like I have a little brother now." Yukue chuckled lightly, "The only relatives that I've ever had is my big brother."

"How about your parents?" Mukuro asked, looking behind him, which made Yukue stopped combing his hair.

Yukue smiled sadly, "Their souls had been watching us from the moon for almost eight hundred years now."

Mukuro's surprised, "You're older than eight hundred years?"

"Almost a thousand years by now." Yukue put away the comb, "My brother is one hundred years older than me."

Mukuro watched her intently, making the vampire smile lightly, "Yes?"

"Many Humans wish for eternal life, but seeing you…that idea's become less appealing to me now." Mukuro looked away from the vampire's approving eyes.

"Children tend to be wiser than adults, that fact has never failed me." Yukue stood up from the bed, "If only those pure hearts can withstand the world's cruelty…the world surely would be a beautiful place."

"A boring one." Mukuro snorted, "If there's peace everywhere, that means no more fights and war…with your race craving for blood and other races necessity…it won't happen."

Yukue nodded, "Still, that's what people dreamed off, right? Even though it will never happen, people continued to dream on…because that's the only way to live on in this world filled with nightmares." The vampire urged him to sleep, "Now sleep. Your young body needs to rest. The night's still young for us, but little children need to be hidden under the blankets from the eyes of the monsters."

"You're less of a monster than what I knew." Mukuro lay on the bed, looking in the darkness as Yukue blew away the candle.

"You haven't seen the true horrors of our race, young Human." Yukue patted Mukuro's head once before she went, "Good night, may the moon watch over your dreams."

Mukuro closed his eyes, and entered the dream world with more ease than he usually did before he came here. Yukue went out from the room, leaving the little child to sleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"That child is asleep?" Yukue went inside her brother's temporary room—as the tower that he called his room had been completely destroyed—to see Hibari drink his tea. His condition wasn't as good as Yukue. His whole right arm has completely cut off, horrible burnt wounds around his temple, and broken leg. Three of his left fingers were broken and his right ear torn. Almost every light stab wounds has been completely healed.

Yukue look over to her brother's sides, noticing a few corpses lay around lifelessly. She couldn't feel any warmth from those cold corpses, "When did you go out and hunt?"

"A few hours ago, when you were busy with that kid and telling everyone to remodel our house." Hibari yawned, "Tell Tetsu to dispose them later. I'm going to rest and restore my body."

"I'm not taking any responsibilities if you become fat because you're sleeping just after you had your 'drink'." Yukue laughed lightly, which made the older vampire frown.

"The blood I drunk will be used to restore my body." Hibari yawned and lay on his bed.

"Even if you do become fat, I'll still love you." Yukue laughed again when Hibari made a disgusted noise; "Well then, I'll leave you now. Good night, may the moon watch over your dreams."

When Yukue was about to leave, she could hear her brother's cold voice penetrating the room, "I still haven't forgiven you yet for making the Blood Vow with that Human."

Yukue's hand hovered on the doorknob, before she sighed and whispered, "I know. I'm sorry for invoking those bad memories for you again." Yukue went out from the room, her steps echoed faintly on the cold hall of the remains of the castle.

"Those memories would always haunt me whenever I see myself." Hibari whispered as he went to sleep, the moon has always been watching over him and now, the new occupants of that castle. The moon watches over the vampires silently, along with the souls of the dead as they saw their successor living their lives as the Purebloods.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4 : Sudden Attack

A/N : Sorry for the long update! My beta's got really busy lately! Here's the update!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Mukkun."

"What is it?"

"…it seems that onii-sama's old clothes are still too big for you."

"Why do you give me his then?"

"I couldn't find any children clothes in this castle."

Kusakabe pointed out, "Yukue-sama never had children guests before that stayed here this long."

"True." She sighed, "Well, might as well go to town today. It's been a while… when was the last time I patrolled around the town?" she let her wondering gaze fall to Kusakabe.

Kusakabe counted, "Around… three or four years?"

"Ah, yes. I was so busy lately with the Vongola that I haven't able to see the condition of my town."

Mukuro pulled at Yukue's yukata a bit, "You will go today?"

"You too, Mukkun." She smiled lightly, "After all, we're going to buy some clothes for you."

"For me?" Mukuro is surprised, "Why?"

Yukue blinked once, "Why? Because, I don't want to see my guest wearing second hand clothes. You're in my care, so I will make sure all your necessities are fulfilled."

Mukuro's eyes wandered to the floor, his cheeks blushed rosy red from embarrassment. Yukue smiled knowingly, she knelt in front of the human boy and patted his head adoringly, "Come on, it's still dawn; but I think there are a few clothes shops that are already opened."

"Yukue-sama!" a maid with blonde hair and a petite body came in to Mukuro's room where the three of them were currently in, looking a bit hurried,"A letter came from the Vongola."

"Vongola?" Yukue stood up and took the letter from the maid. Her hands tore open the envelope gently and a burst of orange flame burned brightly at the upper side of the letter the moment she unfolded it. Mukuro was curious at how the flame didn't burn off the paper, but as Yukue finished reading the letter, Mukuro wondered at the reason why Yukue's face looked so tired.

"… I need to come to the Vongola." Indigo flames from Yukue's rings burned the paper to ashes, "The Ninth called the Seventh Guardian."

"Then… Hibari-sama too?" Kusakabe asked, which earned a nod from the goddess of vampires.

Yukue looked toward Mukuro, who had this knowing look on his eyes, "Don't be so disappointed. Tekkun will go with you today, but I promised that I'll try to make time for you next time."

"I'm not." Mukuro huffed stubbornly.

Yukue just chuckled at how amusing the human boy was, "Yes, you are." She diverted her gaze to Kusakabe, "Buy some nice clothes for him. He can buy anything he likes."

"Yes, my lady." Kusakabe bowed deeply as Yukue went out of that room, not forgetting to pat Mukuro's hair before she left.

"Prepare my suit." Yukue ordered the maid, who immediately went to do as she was told.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Are you ready, Mukuro-san?" Kusakabe tied the bow of the mantle secure,"It's still dawn, and since there won't be many vampires around… I think this should do."

Mukuro tried to keep the hood to not fall in front of his eyes, but the oversized mantle made it hard, "Oya… this is annoying."

Kusakabe just smiled and lead him out of the castle gates. As they walked out, Mukuro noticed few vampires went in and out of the castle. He stared at them suspiciously, which didn't go unnoticed by the Turned.

"They are Yukue-sama's servants. They're in charge to remodel the castle." Kusakabe patted Mukuro's shoulder comfortingly. "Do not worry, Yukue-sama will immediately notice if there are any intruders trying to break in."

"Yukue is going to Vongola, right?" Mukuro frowned, "How she will know if anything happen while she is away?"

"Yukue-sama has eyes everywhere." Kusakabe noticed the purebloods walked outside of their castle, "Ah, it is Yukue-sama and Hibari-sama."

Mukuro stared at them, making both of the purebloods looking at him back. Mukuro stared long and hard at Hibari, who didn't bother to pay attention to him anymore and stood next to his younger sister. Yukue smiled at Mukuro, before she suddenly remembered something and jogged a bit to them.

"I almost forgot." Yukue whistled quite loudly. A few moments later, a ball of yellow fur flew to them from somewhere inside the castle. Mukuro was quite surprised to find out that it was a little bird with black, beady eyes staring at him. It decided to perch on Yukue's fingers.

"Now, introduce yourself Mukkun. This little furball is my friend, Hibird." Yukue laughed a bit, "He is my brother's pet."

"Hibird! Hibird!" Hibird chirped cheerfully, "Nice to meet you, pineapple head!"

Yukue and Kusakabe had to hold their laughter when Mukuro growled indignantly, "Don't call me that! My name is Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Mukuro! Mukuro! Pineapple head!" Hibird flew from Yukue's fingers to Mukuro's head, looking quite comfortable with its new nest. Mukuro shook his head, but the bird perched on stubbornly.

Yukue couldn't help but to chuckle in amusement, "My, my, it seems like Hibird has taken a liking to you—or to your hair. Fu, fu, fu~"

"Don't laugh!" Mukuro's cheeks burned red from embarrassment.

Yukue patted Hibird gently, "It's not his fault though if he called you 'pineapple head'." Yukue chuckled, "It's probably my brother who invented that nickname. Hibird just copied him."

Mukuro glared at Hibari, who didn't show any emotion at all. Suddenly, Mukuro felt something was off. He couldn't describe it, but something kept on bugging him when he saw Hibari today. Was there something wrong? He couldn't put his fingers around it, but it made him uneasy.

Yukue noticed Mukuro's eyes on Hibari, and she smiled secretively. She stroked Mukuro's cheek before going off, "Well then, we will go now."

"You are going to walk all the way to Vongola?" Mukuron was astounded.

"It will take days, but it's faster than riding a normal horse or using a carriage." Yukue waved to them, "See you later, Mukkun, Tekkun." In a flash, she was gone along with Hibari. Mukuro could see a blur striding so fast towards the west.

"Yukue-sama's well known for her speed rather than her strength. It will take three days for her to arrive at Vongola, and another three days to go back."

"So, she'll be gone for a week at least." Mukuro sighed. Well, he just hoped that nothing would happen at that one week.

Oh how wrong he was…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's been a few days since Yukue's departure. Mukuro rolled around on his bed, bored without anything to do or anyone to talk to, except Kusakabe and Hibird. The said bird was currently nestled on his pillow, looking quite comfortable sleeping there. Mukuro got up and walked to his wardrobe, looking around many nice new clothes that he bought with Kusakabe a few days ago. He picked up one of them that matches his mood, changed his clothes, and wore his hood. It was still dawn, and there would be fewer vampires around. He was sure that he would be able to protect himself just fine, even without Kusakabe.

Hibird stirred awake at the sound of rustling clothes, chirping energetically even though it had just woken up, "Escaping! Escaping!"

"I'm not. I'm bored without anything to do here." Mukuro opened his hood a little, "Do you want to come or not?"

"Pineapple head! Lonely, lonely!" Hibird flew to Mukuro's hood, perching on Mukuro's hair, "Hibird, together!"

"I'm not lonely, yellow furball." Mukuro wore his hood carefully so it will cover his face, "Ok, let's go."

Mukuro slipped out of his room, walking as carefully as he could as to not make any sound from the gates of the castle. He wasn't aware of a bat hanging on the ceiling watching him.

Mukuro smirked when he found out that the gates weren't locked, and he was able to get out of the castle easily. He ignored Yukue's warnings of not to go outside of the castle without anyone with him and sprinted towards the town. He was just going to take a walk and be back before the sunset!

(page break)

"It's time."

"The sun has risen."

"This is our only chance to wipe out the vampires for good! While the Purebloods are absent!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun was shining harshly as Mukuro walked around aimlessly in the town. He didn't really have any place he wanted to go in mind, so he just tracked the same path that he had gone with Kusakabe. Kusakabe had explained a few shops and places in the town, but since they didn't have much time, they were only able to explore a tiny part of the town. Maybe he will explore further today, not enough to endanger himself, but enough to satisfy his curiosity.

When Mukuro was window-shopping at one of the toyshops, he was surprised when someone touched his shoulder and nearly kicked that person's knee when he heard a familiar voice, "Wait, Mukuro-san! It's me!"

"Tetsu?" Mukuro was surprised, "How did you know that I was here?" he was sure that he's left the castle without anyone noticing…

"Yukue-sama told me about your escapade and whereabouts." Kusakabe explained, looking out of breath from running at his top speed to find the troublemaker.

"She's already back?" Mukuro sounded hopeful. At least that vampire didn't bore him.

"No, it's—"

Hibird suddenly chirped loudly, "Pineapple head! Danger! Danger!"

"Wha—" Kusakabe was barely able to roll over with Mukuro to a nearby barrel to cover both of them from an explosion that destroyed the shop where they have been standing for a while.

"Mukuro-san! Please don't move and don't make any sound!" Kusakabe whispered urgently as both of them hid from their attacker. Mukuro could hear the sounds of explosions from all around him as he hid and closed his eyes. What is happening?

"Hahahaha! Shot, shot! Destroy every hiding place of those blood-sucking monsters, and expose them to the sun!"

"Those monsters are nothing! Kill them! Eradicate them!"

Mukuro opened his eyes, only to see horrifying scenes of half-blood vampires being fried to crisp from the harsh sunlight. Kusakabe quickly covered the little child's eyes as he gritted his teeth to not do anything rash.

"Leave the half-blood to burn from the sunlight! Kill the Turned who's more immune to the sunlight with holy water or silver bullets!"

Even though Kusakabe had covered his eyes, he didn't cover Mukuro's ears from the screams of pain and pleas of help from the vampires who were killed mercilessly. Mukuro fisted his hands, trying to block them out.

"Those Humans!" Kusakabe snarled indignantly. "We've never attacked any of them, since Yukue-sama forbidden us to prey on humans but the wicked ones! Even Hibari-sama and Yukue-sama themselves followed the rule! Why did they—"

A particularly strong explosion blew off the barrel where they've been hiding. Both of them were sent flying for a few meters before hitting the ground harshly. Mukuro coughed violently from the smoke; he panicked when he could find neither Kusakabe nor Hibird. He looked around sharply, looking for any sign from both of them. He was about to call to them, when his hood was cruelly picked up and making him hanging a few feet from the ground; his captor caught his chin, and inspected him carefully.

"Guys, look what I found!"

"What is that? A vampire child...probably just another Turned. Just kill him off."

"But look at his clothes! It's nice enough to make him an Aristocrat!"

"Maybe he's a beloved pet of an Aristocrat?"

"Wow, that's sick."

"Release me!" Mukuro tried to kick the man who insulted him, but his short legs couldn't reach the Human's body.

"A feisty one, that's for sure."

"His face is quite pretty. I'm sure that in the future he will become one valuable slave."

"Let's lock him up and sell him."

No way Mukuro would let himself be treated like some sort of object like that. The number on his red eye spun and changed to '3'. Mukuro watched as enormous amount of rats gathered up and began attacking the Humans. They panicked and were shooting aimlessly; the man who was holding Mukuro loosened up his hold on him unconsciously and Mukuro took this chance to run.

"Ah, damn it!"

"Don't let him run, moron! Hurry up and catch him!"

"Just shoot his leg or something! Be careful not to make any noticeable scar that will lower his price!"

One of the Humans blew up the rats using a bomb. While there was enough time, Mukuro's captor took aim for his leg and fired. Mukuro cried out in pain when the bullet went through his left calf…making him unable to run as he fell to the ground. Mukuro quickly got back up and limped his way to one of the destroyed buildings. The Human took aim to shoot the other leg, and Mukuro cringed when he heard the click of the gun. Mukuro looked behind him to see the gun aimed at him again, but this time the bullet missed.

"Tetsu!" Mukuro breathed out of relief as Kusakabe tackled the Human and making him dropped the gun.

"It's another Turned!"

"Kill him!"

Tetsu dodged the torrent of bullets aimed at him and picked Mukuro up as he ran. Mukuro noticed how bad the burn wounds were on Kusakabe's body. Even though Turned won't immediately burn to death when they're exposed to the sunlight, they will still get damage if they're exposed too long to the sun.

"We won't make it to the castle if this continues on…" Kusakabe hid behind a wall as he put Mukuro down. He tore a part of his clothes and tied it to Mukuro's leg to stop the bleeding. "I know it's hard, but please run to the castle as fast as possible. You will be protected there."

"…You are planning to stay behind, aren't you?" Mukuro stared at him suspiciously.

"Smart child you are. Yukue-sama wasn't wrong when she chose you as her successor." A bullet shot at the wall made Kusakabe put his guard up again. "Now go!"

"I refuse." Mukuro stated stubbornly. "Besides, I haven't pay them back for what they had done to me…!" the number on Mukuro's eye turned to '1' and a pillar of flames shot up from the ground, burning one of the Humans to death.

"What…? What is that?" one of them shouted in panic as he saw one of his friends die.

"Illusion! That's an illusion! Be careful, there's a strong vampire here!"

Kusakabe looked amazedly at Mukuro, who covered his blue eye with his hand and glared at them with his red eye, "One more time…!"

Another pillar of flames shot up, though this time the Humans dodged it. Mukuro gritted his teeth as he concentrated "Have to bind them down somehow…"

From the ground, vines of lotus snaked on the Humans legs and tied them down. They couldn't move nor dodge from Mukuro's pillar of flames. Another one was down from Mukuro's attack.

"Good going, Mukuro-san! There're still fifty one to go!"

"…Not going…to be able to use it that many…" Mukuro fell to his knees in exhaustion, his breath labored and beads of sweats trailed down from his forehead.

"Mukuro-san!" Kusakabe noticed how the illusion of vines starting to fade away, "Damn it, they're moving again!"

The Humans started to attack them. Kusakabe tried to hold them off, but he could only hold few of the Humans. One of the Humans attacked at Mukuro with a sword. Unable to run, Mukuro could only watch as the blade was slowly coming to him. A blur of yellow flew in front of him and he was surprised when he saw Hibird hovered in front of him, as if trying to take the blow.

"Hibird!" Mukuro forced his body to move and outstretched his hands to catch Hibird. He held the little bird in his arms as he glared at his attacker. One more time… just one more time…! But the number on his red eye already rotated back to '6' and he couldn't use any more illusions.

As the blade was coming even more close to him, Mukuro closed his eyes and waited for his unavoidable doom. It's not the sickening sound of a blade tearing through a flesh that could be heard, but a clanking sound of steel meeting steel echoed in the battlefield.

Mukuro opened his eyes slowly out of fear, and he was shocked to see the black uniform of a certain Pureblood Vampire in front of him. The Pureblood's tonfa was blocking the attacker's sword easily. No matter how hard the Human tried to push, the vampire's arms didn't budge an inch.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped happily seeing it's master.

Hibari—the older Pureblood—looked at everything around him, mostly to Mukuro and Hibird. "You protected my pet."

Mukuro looked at Hibird, who was still singing happily. "Pineapple head! Hibird, protect!"

"As it's master, I will repay the debt." Hibari glared coldly at the attacker. "You dare to disturb my sleep with your loud firecrackers… I'll bite you to death."

"Wh-who is this man?"

"That catchphrase and appearance… no mistake! He's the heir of the Kingdoms of Night. The older Pureblood, Hibari!"

"WHAT? You said that he was certainly go to attend the Vongola's meeting with his sister!"

"How should I know? I did see him go!"

Hibari scowled in annoyance. "You weaklings, crowding together and making a lot of useless noise. You don't even deserve to be my meal." The pureblood brought his tonfas up threateningly, "Disappear."

"N-now is noon! Vampires, even the Pureblood are weakened considerably by the sunlight! Attack!"

"W-we will become the heroes if we manage to defeat him!"

"Herbivores…" Hibari jerked his tonfa, revealing a hidden chain inside it and tiny sharp thorns on it. "Do you think you will be able to get past the carnivore's fangs?"

Hibari spun his tonfas, the chains became a deadly little whirlpool in Hibari's hands. He stroke forward, leaving a trail of crimson from the blood of the Humans that didn't even managed to come near him. One by one, the Humans were killed mercilessly and leaving dismembered bodies that scattered around like trash as Hibari continued on his massacre.

Mukuro was amazed at how it all looked so… pretty. The rain of crimson blood, along with the Pureblood who was dancing under that rain… all of it seemed so ethereal and beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off the bloody scene. Unfortunately, Hibird in his hands chirped noisily and shattered the mystic phenomenon. Mukuro's eyes darted to a Human who had been hiding all along and aimed his gun at Hibari. Mukuro didn't know if Hibari notice it or not, but he needed to do something. It would be troublesome if that Pureblood died, and he didn't have anyone else to protect him until Yukue was back.

His eye once more spun to '1', and a pillar of flames burned the man enough to kill him. Hibari looked at the flames, frowned at how Mukuro had _helped_ him. He despised being in debt to someone… curse the sunlight that had weakened him so much to make him unable to detect that weakling.

Kusakabe noticed that there were no Humans left. Hibari sure is amazing, even at noon, he still able to kill a horde of Humans easily.

"Tekkun, I know that you're also wounded. But please, do lead my men to check for survivors and plan for the rebuilding of the town." Yukue's voice came from nowhere, surprising Mukuro and Kusakabe.

Kusakabe saw Yukue's men running to them and he nodded obediently. "Yes, your highness!"

"Yukue? Where…?" Mukuro looked around, unable to spot the younger Pureblood.

"Here." Mukuro could hear the flapping of wings, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a black bat suddenly appeared in front of him. "This is a bat created from my blood and flesh. It's been my eyes, ears, and mouth whenever I'm out of town."

"How about him then? Didn't he go with you before…?" Mukuro gazed at Hibari, whom had Hibird perched at his fingers.

"That was an illusion. Onii-sama never went to the Vongola HQ, and he never will. All this while I have been covering his absence with my illusion. It'll be a waste of time if another race decided to pick on us because of this trivial matter. Well, fortunately onii-sama was still sleeping by the time the enemy attacked, so it took a while for me to bring him here." The bat inspected him carefully, "You are injured, aren't you?"

"So that's why I felt weird when I saw his illusion." Mukuro looked at his injured calf, "The bullet went through, so it should be okay."

"I'm proud you're able to sense it, it's _my_ illusion." The bat making a sound that is similar with a sigh, "I have to remember that you're mortal, not like us."

Yukue controlled the bat to fly nearing Hibari. "Onii-sama, you should treat his wound. At least the one on his calf."

"I refuse." Hibari spat disgustedly, baring his fangs.

"Oh… then who is the one who had helped you earlier~?" if it's able, the bat was chuckling. "Please do remember that this is noon, your wound won't regenerate as fast. It'll be a long and painful process until your wound is closed. Not to mention that the enemy probably used a silver bullet that will take even longer to he—"

"Silence, Yukue." Hibari growled dangerously, "Or I will kill that bat of yours."

"Feel free to do so." Mukuro could imagine Yukue's smirking, "After all, I could drink some high quality blood here in Vongola HQ to restore my lost flesh. While you, you are stuck with low quality blood that our blood bank could only provide."

Hibari fisted his hands in annoyance, "Are you done mocking me?"

"Not quite enough, but it will do for now." The bat chuckled again, "Besides, you will be able to taste Mukkun's blood right? Maybe you will like it's taste… don't feeding on him though, just heal his wound."

"First, you mock me. Now, you bribe me?" Hibari sighed exasperatedly, "I'll really have to kill you when you come back."

"If you kill me, no one strong enough will fight with you without causing a war. Not to mention you have to rule over your so-called annoying weaklings. Don't forget, you have to do missions from Vongola too."

"At least no one will make me irritated daily like you."

"Why does everything make you irritated?"

"Silence, or I won't heal that human child."

Yukue shut her mouth after that. Just watching silently as Hibari walked nearing the only Human left and crouched down beside him. Mukuro was anxious when Hibari suddenly took hold of his left leg, but didn't have any power left to fight.

"Don't worry Mukkun. If he bites you, I will kick him."

Mukuro was about to comment how a bat can kick someone when Hibari's fangs tore open the cloth—that Kusakabe had wrapped on his wound earlier—make him gasp in surprise. Hibari's mouth closed over the wounded area, making Mukuro close his eyes at the sting of pain and tickle when Hibari's tongue licked his blood off.

Hibari continued on licking at the wound, drinking every drop of blood that poured out of the wound. Mukuro whimpered when he started to feel light headed, and he tried to pull his leg, but Hibari's hands held his leg securely.

_BUAGH!_

Mukuro blinked in surprise when he saw a black hammer fall on Hibari's head and made him release Mukuro's leg in surprise and pain. The black hammer morphed back into a bat. Mukuro was sure that he could see the bat was smirking.

"You—" Hibari's growl was ignored when the bat chose to hang upside down on Mukuro's arms.

"Your wound is closed, but make sure to let Tekkun check up on it once he's done with the task I gave to him. You lost quite an amount of blood because of a certain _someone_ who couldn't even control his own hunger. You should go back to the castle and rest up."

"Ok…" not left with enough choice, Mukuro tried to stand but the ground was spinning. His head felt dizzy, and the nausea from all the spinning made him cover his mouth with his hand. He managed to walk a step or two, before everything was swallowed by darkness and fell…body hitting the ground quite hard.

…

"Ah, he fainted." The bat sighed, "What I told you, onii-sama—"

"Silence, Yukue. You should stop your sarcastic comment and mocking before I snap."

"Hmm… but it's been a long time since I last mocked you like this. I've nearly forgotten how fun it is…" Yukue seemed nostalgic, "Maybe ever since you made that Vow—"

That's the limit of Hibari as the sharp end of the chain from his tonfa pierced the bat mercilessly. The bat fell to the ground and started to dissipate like dust, "Ah… you killed it. Whatever, just make sure to bring Mukkun back. If I get a word from Tekkun that you left him here, make sure you lock your doors at noon or I will throw you out from the castle and bake you outside with sunlight."

Hibari stepped on the bat until it truly disappeared. He scowled angrily and looked at the unconscious boy. Hibird perched on his shoulder, chirping loudly, "Pineapple head! Help, help!"

"Why you too…?" Hibari sighed as he picked up the boy like a sack and brought Mukuro with him back to the castle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yukue sighed as she and her illusion of Hibari arrived at Vongola HQ. She had to finish her business here as soon as possible, seeing her bat was gone now—courtesy of her brother's anger. She grumbled a bit as she tried to decide the shortest route back home, when a pair of tiny arms hugged her legs unexpectedly.

"Yukue-nee!" Yukue looked below to see a mop of gravity defying chocolate brown hair, "You came!"

"My, you grew a litte, Tsukkun." She crouched down a bit to pick him up and held him in her arms, "You've reached past my knees."

"Yukue-nee, I miss you." the boy hugged the vampire tightly, "Tell me more bedtime stories, ok? Then, then… let's play a lot!"

"Sorry, Tsukkun. I can only accompany you for a short time this time." as the little boy teared up, Yukue explained, "A bit trouble back home."

The boy cried quietly, "When…_hic_… when you will come… _hic_… back?"

"Ah… I don't know. Maybe if I can trust the castle to my brother while I'm away, I can come here more often." Yukue wiped off the boy's tears, "Don't cry, Tsukkun. Even though you're cute while you're crying, I prefer your smiling face."

Tsuna hugged Yukue even tighter, "If only I can visit you too…"

Yukue smiled, "I will welcome you if you do." She patted Tsuna's back, "Now, now, Tsukkun, don't hug me too tight, you're choking me."

Tsuna hurriedly loosened the hug, "Sorry!"

"Don't be. I love you, Tsukkun~" Yukue smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Yukue-nee!" the boy replied happily, his warm hazel eyes blinked confusedly as he looked at Yukue's left eye, which was closed since he met her today, "What's wrong with your eye?"

"Ah, don't poke at it." Yukue stopped the curious finger from poking the empty socket of her eye, "I left it back home to watch over my kingdom, but it's… killed. It will take some time before my eye will regenerate on it's own."

"Do you need my blood?" Tsuna offered willingly, though the idea of hurting himself slightly frightened the little boy.

"I would love to, but—"

"Yukue-san, Hibari-san." A blonde man greeted the vampire, "It's been a long time. How are you and your kingdom?"

"The same as usual, Iemitsu." Yukue's smile gone, "I assume the meeting has started." She controlled the illusion to come nearing her, the illusion's expression was aloof like the real one.

"Yes. Please come to the meeting room."

Yukue gave Tsuna back to his father, slowly walking to the big meeting room she despised.

"Yukue-nee!"

Yukue turned back to Tsuna, who smiled happily at her, "Let's play once you're done!"

Yukue smiled back briefly, momentarily forgetting her hatred towards the HQ that had stolen her brother's freedom and hers. If there was any light in this disgusting, sickening HQ… it was that boy. A boy of hope and warmth that will surely inherit the will of Primo…

"Yes, let's play." Yukue promised as she opened the big doors… facing her enemies in a blanket.

.

.

.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5 : First Dream and Decision

A/N : Here's the fifth chap! Though, don't expect that I'm going to update twice again soon... *bitter laugh*

* * *

><p>Mukuro opened his tired eyes, only to see himself being surrounded by darkness. There was nothing around him except the darkness. He couldn't even see anything at all, even his own body. What surprised him though, was that he wasn't afraid of the never-ending darkness. He felt so familiar to be in this monotonous world, and even though he didn't get any comfort from the darkness, it did make him relaxed a bit. It's like coming back home after so many years.<p>

He tried to move, and his legs wobbled as he walked without direction. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, smell anything, taste anything, nor sense anything in this pitch-black darkness. He didn't have to think; he didn't have to remember… it was like he was a walking corpse; living without a soul, just following pure instinct.

**_"All living beings… will someday end up in the same fate."_**

Voices suddenly echoed all around him. This voice… he heard it before, so long ago.

**_"Nothing could defy the death that awaits at the end of every destined fate…"_**

He couldn't speak. Who? Who was it that was currently speaking to him? His mind was blank, his eyes filled with nothing but void.

**_"But… when one has conquered the cycle of rebirth…"_**

Something… something is being stirred inside him. It tingled, forcing him to shut his eyes and pants as the uncomfortable feeling ran through his body. He knelt inside the darkness; blush covered his face as he tried his best to control his breath.

**_"Six time being born in this world, six time faced death… Tasting each torture of Hell…"_**

He felt something soft and cold touching his cheeks, soothing his feverish skin. His face being tilted upwards, gazing to whatever shadow hidden in this darkness.

His body suddenly pulled forward, so he was standing upright. The spinning sensation made him feel sick, but he toughened himself up. His eyes darted to where tiny sparks of six-colored lights brightened the darkness. He walked nearing the light, as the light guided him towards a place.

He could see the end of the darkness as something that looked like an exit appeared in front of him. A dull bluish light emitted from behind the exit. His feet guided him to that place, not knowing what it was, but convinced that it wouldn't bring him any harm.

As he got past the exit, he could find himself in a place that looked like a cave. His feet touched the rough and cool surface of the rocky ground. The ground was split apart into six narrow paths to the other side of the cliff. Despite being unable to see the bottom of the cliff, dull bluish emerald lights brightened the cave, giving it a cold and relaxing atmosphere. Mukuro got to his knees and peered to the cliff, trying to see anything beyond that light. Unfortunately, his eyes couldn't catch anything besides the light.

He stood up again, now his eyes were focused to the six paths that lay ahead. When he took a step forward, six identical doors appeared in the end of the six paths. Black doors that looked as if it had been burned, with chains sealed the door so it wouldn't be open. When he studied the doors carefully, he noticed two of the doors' chains were broken. It hung limply around the door, but Mukuro knew it was no longer able to seal whatever was inside.

He was curious. What would happen if he broke the other chains?

Would something horrible come out?

Or… would he find the exit from this place?

With that in mind, his determined eyes kept their gaze at the doors, while his feet took a step forward.

Only to be surprised when he felt a strong hand stop him, keeping him in place.

**_"It's not time yet."_**

Mukuro quickly turned around to look at the one who startled him, but—

**_"Wake up."_**

Like it was an order from a god, his eyes blurred before he could catch any glimpse of whomever that person is, and his body limply fell.

* * *

><p>Mukuro awoke with a start, his eyes opened wide and his breath hitched in his throat. It took him a while to realize that he was inside his room in the castle of the Kingdom of Night, Notturno. He sighed; relieved that he was awake from such strange and bizarre dream… no, he wouldn't call it a nightmare. It felt quite nice, but weird.<p>

Looking at his window, he realized that it's still dark outside…probably still a few hours before the sunrise. Couldn't sleep anymore, the Human boy got out from his bed and exited his room. He couldn't spot Hibird anywhere, so he assumed that the little bird has gone back to its master. His feet made tapping noises that echoed in the cold hall, as he continued to walk bare footed on the cool and smooth surface of the wooden floor.

He noticed that there have been so many things that changed in such a short time. The eastern style castle replaced the old western style castle when he first set foot in this castle. Really, the vampire siblings really went as far as renovating the whole castle—not to mention they destroyed it in the first place.

"What are you doing here?"

Mukuro was taken out from his musings when he heard a cold voice penetrated the air around him. He looked around as he searched for the source of the voice, but couldn't find anyone.

"I asked you, what are you doing here? Humans aren't supposed to wander around at night. It's our time."

Mukuro knew this voice, "…Hibari? Show yourself, or are you a coward? You won't even dare to reveal yourself to a harmless little Human boy like me?" he taunted the shadow with a confident smirk, knowing full well how dangerous it was to anger the Vampire. But he couldn't help it. His blood seemed to be boiling tonight…a sensation he never felt before.

Before he knew it, his back was slammed to the wall quite hard. His head felt as painful as his back, but both of them are nothing compared to the choking sensation on his neck, where the Vampire was currently holding him with ease as his little body was off from the floor.

"By any means, you're not a harmless little Human boy." Hibari growled, his blood red eyes reflected the moonlight, making it seems to shine in the darkness, "Be grateful that you're my sister's plaything, or I will already bite you to death."

Hibari released his hold on Mukuro's neck, leaving finger mark that will surely bruise later. Mukuro coughed quite violently, filling his lungs with the much-needed oxygen.

"What are you doing being awake at night, herbivore?" Hibari asked, impatience could be seen from his face.

"Couldn't sleep." Mukuro stood up and brushed the imaginary dust from his clothes, then he noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes he used when he was trying to get out from the castle, "How long have I been sleeping anyway?"

"Three days! Three days!" Hibird chirped as it flew off from somewhere behind Hibari and nestled on Mukuro's hair, "Pineapple head! Sleep! Three days!"

Mukuro's eyes widened a bit, "I've been asleep that long?" Mukuro counted, "Then… Yukue should be home sometime soon, right?"

"Yukue! Home, home!" the bird sung happily when Mukuro mention the other Vampire name, "Hibird, waiting!"

Hibari watched as the two of them interact silently. When he turned away to leave the place, Mukuro's question stopped him, "How about you? What are you doing here? This is out of your 'territory', as Yukue called it."

Hibari just kept silent for a moment, before finally answering, "I forgot that I can't hunt without Yukue protecting the castle." Then he went away, blending with the darkness and vanished away.

…

Mukuro looked at Hibird, "Then… I was actually in danger?" when Hibird just sang the Namimori song, Mukuro sweatdropped. Oh well, at least he managed to get out from it with just a bruise.

"Sunrise! Sunrise!" Hibird suddenly chirped up, and Mukuro catch on what Hibird wants, "Do you want to watch the sunrise?" at Hibird's excited chirping, Mukuro took it as 'yes'.

Mukuro walked with Hibird, who flew near him, following the little bird to the highest floor of the castle. He was amazed at how big the castle was; he was sure he would have gotten lost if not for the little bird. Well, exploring the castle will become his subject of interest for a while.

Mukuro looked all around him. It seemed that the highest floor of the castle was an empty room. Tatami floor with shoji doors, nothing more than that. It was more like an attic than anything. Hibird motioned the boy to open the sliding door. The boy did, revealing the view of the town. From up this high, Mukuro could see that mountain surrounded the town protectively. There was nothing that brightened up the darkness of the night beside the gentle light from the moon. Vampires don't need any kind of light to see clearly in darkness, something that a Human like Mukuro couldn't have. Mukuro could barely see the remnants of the destruction from the Humans, and that most of it had already been repaired. Vampires did their work quickly it seemed, even though they have all the time in the world.

The beautiful scenery of how everything seemed to blend so perfectly with nature… he wonders if other towns—besides this capital of Kingdom of Night—was just as beautiful. Before, he didn't have time or even have any will, captured and imprisoned by his own race… thinking of nothing but getting revenge.

But now that he was safe and free… he wanted to see the world. He wants to see. Was this world filled with nothing but bloodshed, or beauty like what he sees now?

"Pineapple head! Pineapple head!" Hibird's excited chirping startled him a bit, "Sunrise! Sunrise!"

Mukuro looked to the east, and just like the little bird said, the sun has risen. It only peeked out from behind the mountain, but it's bright light was nothing like the gentle light of the moon. It was so bright that he had to close his eyes. The light warmed his cold body, and he put down his hand. The sunlight revealed the view he couldn't see in the night. How green the mountain was; how the town seemed to fall asleep; and how the sky was so blue.

* * *

><p>Mukuro was exploring around the castle, finding some interesting rooms and ordinary rooms in the castle. He even went as far as nearly intruding Hibari's tower, but Hibird quickly forbade him to, as the little bird didn't want to wake its short-tempered master.<p>

Mukuro was in the process of walking downstairs when he spotted Kusakabe doing his morning chores. It was kind of hard to identify him in the dark, since sunlight couldn't get through the castle's black-papered shoji. Normally, it would be white. But to prevent sunlight, Yukue ordered to change it to black and the papers are thicker than usual.

"Tetsu?"

"Mukuro-san? Good morning, though it's unusually early for you." Kusakabe was slightly surprised when he saw Mukuro walking to him, "How are you? You've been sleeping for three days."

"Better." Mukuro's still slightly tired, but he couldn't feel any pain now. The bullet wound had completely cured now, thanks to Hibari's first treatment.

…Now that he thought about it, Hibari drank his blood.

"Tetsu, how do Purebloods change another race into Vampires?" Mukuro couldn't help but ask, being curious and slightly worried.

Kusakabe was baffled to hear that question, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

Kusakabe put his hand on his chin, "Hmm… I don't really know, since I was half dead when Hibari-sama turned me… maybe you should ask Yukue-sama."

"But she hasn't come back yet." Mukuro crossed his arms in impatience.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Kusakabe smiled, "Yukue-sama had just come back around ten minutes ago. She should be in her room now."

Mukuro's eyes widened, "She has? I will see her then, see you later~!"

Kusakabe nodded, "I'll bring your breakfast to your room later!" he shouted as Mukuro ran towards Yukue's room.

* * *

><p>Mukuro knocked on the door to Yukue's room, waiting until he heard her voice from inside, "Is that you, Mukkun? Come in."<p>

Mukuro opened the door slowly, revealing the Pureblood lying on her stomach on the bed lazily, "You didn't tell me that you're back."

"I checked your room, but your room was empty. I asked a maid, she said you were exploring the castle. So, I decided to rest while waiting." Yukue yawned as she rolled over to see Mukuro better, "Besides, mornings always makes me too lazy to do anything…"

Hibird, who was sleeping on Mukuro's head, quickly woke up when it heard Yukue's voice, "Yukue! Home, home!" it flew to Yukue's bed and roosting on Yukue's pillow, "Hibird, happy!"

Yukue chuckled, "I miss you too, Hibird… why don't you sing me a lullaby so I can sleep?" she closed her eyes tiredly. Really, running to Vongola and back home exhaust her stamina. Besides, Vampires aren't feared because of their stamina.

"Yukue, I want to ask you something." Mukuro sat on Yukue's bed, next to the Vampire.

"…What…is it?" Yukue muttered drowsily as she started to drift off…

"How do Purebloods turn other races into Vampires?"

That question made Yukue open one eye to look at him, "…let me guess, you're worried because onii-sama drank your blood?"

"I would prefer 'curious' over that fact." Mukuro shrugged indifferently.

It took a while until Yukue sighed tiredly, before sitting up. She straightened her wrinkled sleeping yukata and looked at Mukuro with something akin to amusement, "You don't have to worry, you won't become a Turned just because onii-sama drank your blood. If by drinking one's blood, that someone will be turned into a Vampire, imagine how this castle will be crowded with onii-sama's victims. Onii-sama will kill them all because he's annoyed, that's for sure. He won't go on diet; he is too apathetic to care about others that he turned."

Mukuro chuckled a bit, imagining one annoyed Hibari go on rampage, "So? How?"

"By exchanging blood. For example, you give your blood and onii-sama gives his. That will make you his 'offspring' and his blood, which will be running through your veins, will bind you. The moment he dies, you will die too. You will live as long as he lives. Contract for a lifetime, you can say." Yukue explained, smirking as he saw Mukuro's frown.

"Why did you pick him and me as your example?" Mukuro hissed in annoyance.

Yukue had this knowing expression on her face, "Why, it's just an example~ nothing that will bring harm…" she chuckled again when Mukuro's expression darkened, "Well, that's just for Turned."

"Just?" Mukuro's annoyance swapped to curiosity as he heard that, "What do you mean?"

Yukue squealed a bit, "My, your curious face is really cute~ maybe I should leave it at that?" she teased him a bit, smirking all the while.

Mukuro couldn't accept it, "That's not fair, Yukue!" he scowled.

"Your pouting face is really cute as well~" Yukue sighed disappointedly, "Too bad that Humans grows up so soon and you won't be cute anymore when you look older than me…"

"That makes sure that I'm a Human." Mukuro huffed, still not used to being called 'cute'.

"Hmm… maybe I should turn you into a Vampire…" Yukue patted the boy's head, "That way, you'll be cute forever~"

"No. I don't want to stay a kid forever." Mukuro denied the offer.

"Oh?" Yukue smirked as she touched the boy's cheek. "You're not offended for being turned into a Vampire?"

"Not really." Mukuro shrugged, "Never really liked being a Human either."

"Hmm…" Yukue smiled, "Perhaps we will wait… until you're older, until you're so strong that you could fight in the same ground with onii-sama… who knows? Maybe _he_ will be the one that will turn you. He won't make the same mistake again."

"Again?" Mukuro was confused, "What do you mean by the same mistake?"

"Oops, my bad. You should ask him yourself, I've spoken too much." Yukue smiled at Mukuro's pouting face, "No need to be so sad, I'm sure that once he takes a liking to you, he will do anything to keep you close."

"What…?" Mukuro's eyes widened at that.

"Hmm? Yes, he won't let go such a promising prey after all. There are few men in this world that can fight evenly with him, so he will make sure that you live long enough to entertain him for a long time." Yukue explained, while being confused by Mukuro's sudden faint blush.

"O-oya…" Mukuro asked, "But can a Human defeat a Vampire—and in this case a Pureblood? Because fighting Hibari means that you have to win, because he will kill you if you're defeated."

"Good guess, Mukkun." Yukue reassured, "There's nothing in this world that's impossible. Even my brother… he isn't an immortal or undefeatable. You just need to be stronger than him, simple."

"How I can be stronger than him then?" Mukuro asked again.

Yukue smiled, "Do you want to be stronger? Even stronger than my brother?"

Mukuro nodded, "If I'm strong, I won't be hurt by other people again… and I would be free to do anything I want."

The Vampire Pureblood sighed, "Strength isn't everything, Mukkun; but as people said, life is the best teacher and you need to experience it yourself to fully understand of what is most important." Yukue smiled, "Until that time, I'll help you."

"Oya?" Mukuro was surprised and confused.

Yukue held Mukuro's hands in hers, "I'll become your teacher, and teach you everything you need to become the best illusionist in the world. As the exchange, someday you'll have to replace me as the Vongola's Mist Guardian. How about it?"

Mukuro frowned, "Do I have to?"

Yukue nodded, "That's my end of the bargain. Take it, or leave it."

"…Fine." Mukuro's eyes filled with determination, "But you have to make me the strongest illusionist to ever live."

"You have my word." Yukue smiled, "And you know that I can't lie to you."

.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
